Thunder and Little Feet
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Parenting, weather, and Benny. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: I've always had it in one of my head canons that Kurt and Rachel have two little girls. This little ficlet popped into my head while I'm working on LV to LV and I had to write it. : )

* * *

The crack of thunder overhead woke Kurt up first. Thunderstorms at night always seemed louder in their apartment building than they ever did back at home in Lima. The sound of rain hitting the windows made him want to snuggle back down into his pillows and go back to sleep. But another booming noise made him groan. And Rachel heard him, chuckling at his little pout about what was going to happen next.

"How long do you think?"

"Depends on how asleep they are," said Rachel softly. "Shhh…"

They both fell quiet, listening for the sounds of little feet but sincerely hoping that their rest wouldn't be disturbed. Lightning flashed in the dark bedroom and they heard the squeals. The loud crack of the storm was followed by the quick opening of their bedroom door. They both pretended to be asleep when two little girls came jumping onto the bed. Ana automatically crawled between her mom and dad, her light brown curls tickling Rachel's nose as she grabbed Ana around the waist making her laugh.

"Oof!" exclaimed Kurt when Abby jumped on his back.

"Daaaaaaaaaddy," she whined as she hugged onto his shoulders. "Storms are scary."

"Its okay honey," said Kurt, moving a little and putting Abby down onto the bed. She moved to pick up the grey stuffed elephant down around Kurt's knees, holding it close to her chest.

"I can't sleep without Benny."

"Just as long as you go back to sleep," said Kurt. "You both have school in the morning."

"But I don't want to go to school," whined Ana. "Can we stay here?"

"Both me and your daddy have practice," chided Rachel. "And Grandmommy is running the daycare. You'd be here by yourselves in the apartment and you know that isn't allowed."

"We can ask Aunt Brittany?" asked Abby hopefully.

"Aunt Brittany has work," said Kurt with a sad smile at having to dash his daughter's hopes. Lightning flashed again and the two little girls squealed, hugging onto their parents. Both Kurt and Rachel sighed. There wasn't going to be much sleep happening with the thunderstorm.

"Why aren't you scared of storms?" asked Abby to her mom. She had her hands over her ears. "They're so loud."

"I probably was when I was little," said Rachel, playing with Ana's curls. "But now that I'm older, they're not so scary now."

"Why so?" asked Abby.

"Because they're outside and I'm inside," said Rachel. "They can't get to me if I'm all curled up asleep or reading a book."

"Why can't they?"

"Because they're up in the sky and away from people sweetheart," said Kurt. "We can't have thunderstorms down on the sidewalks. That would be dangerous. All those itty bitty lightning bolts would hurt everyone's toes."

For some reason, this imagery made the two little girls giggle and Rachel gave Kurt a small smile.

"I want a pet thunderstorm," said Abby. "That way I could have mud puddles to jump in, like at Grandpa's house."

"But you have a pet elephant," said Ana.

"Benny can jump in the mud puddles with me."

"Then Benny would have to go in the wash," said Kurt.

Abby held the stuffed elephant close. "Benny doesn't like the washing machine."

"Then he needs to stay clean," said Rachel.

Another crack of thunder made Abby hide under the covers. Rachel pulled her side up and got down underneath it with Abby. Their youngest daughter was still really frightened of anything loud.

"You scared baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come here," said Rachel. Abby clung to her mom and Rachel wrapped her arms around her. She lifted the covers off her and rubbed Abby's back.

"It's okay. It'll be over soon."

"Why don't we try to sleep," said Kurt. "And forget the storm."

"Sleep sounds good," said Ana with a yawn as she cuddled up against Kurt. Rachel looked amused at the scene. Since she had gotten older and become the big sister, Ana had turned into a bit of an independent sleeper.

"At least you've got the kicking one," said Kurt as he moved onto his back. Rachel scooted closer to Kurt with Abby and Ana in between them. They kissed softly, enjoying the pressure of their lips pressed together and the comfort of each other's breath on their skin for a moment.

"Ewww!" said two little girls.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing," said Abby, her nose scrunched up.

"Just a good night kiss," said Rachel with a laugh, kissing her daughters on the cheek. "Good night."

But Abby was nearly asleep against Rachel and didn't hear her mother. Ana was pulling up the covers and looking out the window.

"I like the rain," she said softly. She lay back down. "Good night."

Kurt looked amused at Rachel.

"They're your children," said Rachel as she looked at Kurt. He shook his head.

"They're half yours," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow. "I can't take the blame for _all_ their eccentricities."

Rachel looked at her daughters with a smile, kissing their foreheads as Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist with a contented sigh. They both let the rain lull them back to sleep.


End file.
